A New Intention
by april75
Summary: A New Gir Comes To Manchester Prep and Sebastian vows to seduce her
1. Default Chapter

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, December 14, 2002 11:53 PM  
  
A New Intention  
  
Summary: A new girl comes to Manchester Prep and Sebastian plans on seducing her.  
  
  
Chapter1: A new girl comes to Manchester Prep  
  
  
"Ooooh Sebastian." Bonnie Davis moaned from underneath me. Jesus was she planning on raising the dead with moans?  
  
"Will you keep it down?" I hissed in her ear.   
  
Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at me with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry baby." Bonnie whimpered.  
  
God what a pathetic girl! Making a fool of her will be my pleasure. Confused? Well let me introduce mysel, I am Sebastian Valmont and in my day I was quite the ladies man. Whenever I wanted a girl it usually only took a sexy smile on my part and the girl in no time was on her back and spreading their legs for me. My current conquest was Bonnie Davis the daughter of our Math teacher. I was presently screwing her on the stage on our audiotorium. Dangerous you say? Well that was the plan and I also planned to get caught.In exactly two minutes an assembly will start and they will raise the curtains and the whole school will see my naked butt and Bonnie being screwed by yours truly. Bonnie didn't do anything personally to me, but she was the offspring of Mrs. Davis and the dumb cow had the nerve to fail me! So I figured the best revenge was for her to see me taking her daughter's virginity.  
  
I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was almost showtime. I guess my dramatic side made me do it, but I couldn't help but to increase my thrusts and force Bonnie to an orgasam. I mean wouldn't it be quite the show when the curtains rose Bonnie was screaming out in pleasure?  
  
Bonnie didn't fail me and as soon as I heard the curtains rise she began to scream out my name. I couldn't have planned it any better!  
  
A hushed silence filled the room and I moved away from Bonnie and gave a very convincing confused face.  
  
"Oh my god!" Bonnie shrieked in suprise and sat up straight.  
  
"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Davis bellowed out and marched towards the stage.  
  
"Mom?" Bonnie asked suprised as she tried to gather her clothes that was strewn around the stage.  
  
"Valmont!" A voice called out and the students began to rise and gave me a standing ovation.  
  
I bowed and made no move to cover my nakedness. Give the girls a thrill.  
  
"Valmont!!!" An angry voice called out. Mrs. Davis was getting quite red in the face.  
  
Bonnie gathered her clothes and rushed off the stage in tears. Well I told her first time was going to be memorable!  
  
"In my office now!!!" Headmaster Lewis ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." I said politely and reached for my pants.  
  
**************  
  
Sitting inside the headmaster's office was a joke really. They wouldn't expel me. I knew Manchester Prer survived on donations from the parents, and they wouldn't jeporadize me father's hefty monthly checks. Fair? No it wasn't but who the hell said the rich lived life fairly?  
  
I was right and got suspended from school for a week. Big deal! Hell I looked foward to a week of sleeping late!  
  
As I walked into the hallway I nearly bumped into one of the most magnificent creatures I ever met. Now I am not the type to go gaa-gaa over every pretty face, but this girl was exquisite! She had light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. Just her face was enought, but when I glanced down to check her out I was even more bowled over. She had a tiny frame, but those legs! They were tanned and slender and I could almost picture the draped over my shoulders! She was wearing the Manchester Prep uniform and her white blouse was unbuttoned enought to give a hint of cleavege. Her breasts seemed small but firm and I liked what I could see.  
  
"Excuse me." The girl said coldly.  
  
Her voice broke me out of my thoughts and I flashed her my sexiest smile. "Let me introduce myself I am Sebastian Valmont."  
  
The girl gave me a bored look. "Well Sebastian Valmont maybe you can watch where you're going next time." The girl said coldly and flounced off.  
  
I practically stood there with my mouth hanging open. Was I getting the brush-off from some floozy with a nice body! Noone blew off Sebastian Valmont! So the girl was a little frigid? It's not like Rome was built in a day! 


	2. Introduction

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, December 23, 2002 3:28 AM  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
Summary: Sebastian tries his best to charm the new student but has he met his match?  
  
  
Kathryn Merueil that was her name and even that sounded sexy. I asked around about her and to my suprise there was little news about her. The only thing that I was able to learn about the new girl was her name and that she previously was in an girls school somewhere in Boston. Now Manchester Prep was a small exclusive school and everybody knew everyone's business, so not able to learn anything about the new girl was quite the suprise.   
  
One day at during the lunch period I decided to pay Kathryn a visit and see if I could melt her a bit. When I entered the lunch room I quickly saw Kathryn eating her salad while reading a book. Luckily she was eating by herself so I sauntered of to her table and sat myself down. She didn't bother looking up and kept her nose stuck in that damn book! Now that pissed me off, when I sat anywhere I expected some sort of reaction. Many girls would sacerfice their charge cards for me to grace them with my presence!  
  
"Ahem." I said clearing my throat.  
  
The dumb bitch took her time noticing me as she slowly put her book down. "Are you lost?" Kathryn asked finally looking at me.  
  
I was slightly taken back, but didn't let her see it. Instead I gave her a charming smile. "I figured we started off on the wrong foot earlier. So I decided a proper meeting was in order."  
  
Kathryn stared at me for a minute and then suddenly snorted in disgust. "I am gonna let you in something." Kathryn said leaning her head closer to me." I am not the least bit attracted to your type so get lost."  
  
I sat there shocked by the girl's cold and blunt behavior towards me and I leaned back with shock. She smiled sweetly at me and quickly gathered her things and walked away.  
  
"The Valmont charm finally get weak?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Court Reynolds.  
  
Now if there ever was a poster boy for pompus ass then Court was the man. He resented the fact that while I got laid by pure charm, he had to work at it and spend money to get girls in bed.  
  
"Hardly." I said and jumped out of my seat to leave the lunch room. Who needed to converse with this buffoon?  
  
"I bet I can get farther with her then you could only dream of." Court called out to me.  
  
Now that stopped me in my tracks. I turned around to face Court with a smirk on my face. "Is that a wager?" I asked.  
  
*****************  
  
The next couple of days I kept my distance from Kathryn and observed her from the sidelines. I knew there was more to Kathryn, but who the hell needed to take her attitude. Until I figured out what made her tick I would simply stayed out of her way.  
  
She was in my thoughts though. Whenever I was with any female I kept picturing in my mind when I first laid eyes on her and how good she looked. Maybe I was being a bit pathetic, but the girl got underneath my skin.  
  
This friday morning I was sitting in my car in the school parking lot while Amber "Blowjob Queen" Innes displayed her talents for me. Even with Amber's talented mouth sucking my dick I still couldn't get Kathryn out of my mind. When I finally came to an unsatisffying orgasam I pushed Amber off of me and zippered up my pants.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" Amber purred into my ear.  
  
God how I hated when girls tried to act sexy. Either you were or you weren't. Maybe I was cynical but I felt that sexy was something you didn't try at, you were either sexy or not.  
  
"School is starting soon." I said and gave Amber a meaningful look. She got the message and stormed out of my car. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed her out of my car and entered the school.  
  
The first thing that caught my eye when I walked into the hallway was Kathryn standing very close to Court. I couldn't beleive what I was seeing and looked a second time to make sure what I saw was real.  
  
Sure enough Kathryn was leaning against the wall while Court leaned into her and they seemed to be whispering. What the hell did she find so damn intresting about that dumb asshole? Court finally moved away from her and noticed me staring at them. That pompous ass gave me a triumphant smirk andd pushed past me.  
  
Kathryn looked over at me and smirked at me. "Take a picture it lasts longer."  
  
Inside my blood boiled with anger. This dimb bitch enjoyed breaking my balls at every turn, while all Court had to do was smile at her and she got all fluttery around him.  
  
Scowling I tiurned around and walked off. Deep in the pit of my stomach was a strange feeling. Probably the greasy eggs my cook tried to pass off as breakfeast. But deep down I knew what the strange feeling was and it was called jealousy. 


	3. Realizations

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, December 23, 2002 2:29 PM  
  
Chapter 3: Realization  
  
Summary: Sebastian finally encounters Kathryn's true colors  
  
Ocasionally my father likes to throw huge parties and trot me out for display. Now I hated every minute of it, but he controlled my trust so like the obedient son I was I complied.Tonight's party was on of those instances and I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried to grit my teeth and bare it.  
  
The parties usually bored the hell out of me and this one was no exception. I wandered aimlessy hoping I could encounter some female that would help pass time with me. Tonight I had no such luck, the room was filled only with rich society woman, and I wandered around aimlessly.. At first when I heard my father's booming voice call out to me I reluctantly dragged myself over to see what the hell he wanted.  
  
"Sebastian, I want you to meet Tiffany Merteuil." My father said to me when I walked over.  
  
My ears perked with intrest when I hears the last name and turned to face the woman that was Kathryn's mother. She looked nothing like her daughter. While Kathryn had the face of an angel this woman had the face of a pitbull. She was clad in expensive clothes, but in her face I sensed the predatory eyes of an user.  
  
"Very glad to meet you." I said and bent over to kiss her outstretched hand.  
  
"Your father tells me that you attend Manchester Prep. My daughter also does."  
  
"Really?" I feigned suprise. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kathryn!" Tiffany called out to the crowd of people. I felt a rise in my stomach when I realized that she was actually here.  
  
I immediatley saw her as she made her way to her mother. While before I only saw Kathryn dressed in her uniform, tonight she was wearing a black silk dress. It hugged her body's curves and was just short enough to show off her tan supple legs. Classy yet sexy. what I always pictured a true lady wore.  
  
"Yes mother?" Kathryn asked in a sweet voice. That was new to me I usually only heard that whiny snotty voice of hers.  
  
"I want you to meet Sebastian Valmont." Tiffany said waving over in my direction.  
  
Kathryn looked over at me with an amused expression on her face. "Pleasure." She said nodding over at me.  
  
The dumb bitch was gonna act like she never laid eyes on me before! "Charmed." I muttered and turned around to make a fast getaway. Who needed to be around her games? I didn't and snatched a glass of wine off a passing waiter's tray.  
  
For the rest of the night I spent chugging wine sitting on a couch. Noone noticed, the guests were too busy chatting about who went to Aspen or who's maid was stealing. Who gave a flying fuck? Not I. After sitting here for about an hour I needed some air and went to the back garden outside.  
  
When I reached the garden and went to sit down I heard a muffled giggle come from somewhere by the rose bushes. Curious I crept over silentyl over and peered over the rose bushes. To my upmost surpise sprawled on the ground was Kathryn while a guy feasted his mouth greedily on her breasts. At first I thought it was Court, but I squinted my eyes and looked closer and noticed the guy was a smaller build. I quickly got over my shock and crept silently away.  
  
I entered the house by the back door and leaned against the nearest wall trying to get over my shock of what I just witnessed. I quickly realized that the man on top of Kathryn was a waiter at my father's party. Now I had no qualms about screwing around with the hired help (I seduced my fair share of maids in my time), but I always felt that Kathryn was too classy of a lady to go slummin like that. I always knew that there was more to Kathryn, but this turn of events sure as hell shocked me. While I stood there pondering what I just saw, I saw Court Reynolds make his way towards me witht that pompous smirk of his.  
  
"Pay up Valmont." Court snickered when he got close to me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Don't give me that bull. I got closer to Kathryn then you could only imagine to."  
  
Court gave me that triumphant smile of his and again I felt my blood boil with anger. "Hah!" I snorted in disgust at him."If your so close then tell me why she is at the very moment getting banged by the waiter in my garden this very moment?" I asked.  
  
Oh the reaction on Court's face was priceless indeed. His face fell and he looked like a confused gorilla (which he was anyway). "You're lying." Court said doubtfully.  
  
I pointed out the window."Go see for yourself." I challenged him.  
  
Court stood there for a minute silently debating what I just told him. "I will." Court said and threw the doors open and flew outiside.  
  
"Dumb ass." I said under my breath and stood there waiting for the fireworks that would soon follow. The funny thing was I really had no intention of telling anyone about what I saw. I was simply going to use it later if needed, but Court's gloating bothered me more then I would like to admit. Several minutes later I heard Court's yelling and the unmistakeable shreik of Kathryn's voice. This was all followed by the poor shmuck of a waiter's broken english protesting something.  
  
All the chaos in the garden attracted the partygoers and they gathered around the window and peered out.  
  
"Sebastian what's going on?" My father asked rushing to my side.  
  
"Oh nothing unusual Dad, just your run of the mill lovers quarrel." I replied dryly and I turned to go up the stairs.  
  
"Kathryn! Get your butt in here this instant!" Tiffany shreiked out the door to her daughter. To my father she turned and rolled her eyes. "Teenagaers!" She said like the word was a dirty word.  
  
My father patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll pass."He said hopefully to Tiffany.  
  
This all bored me and I quickly made my way to my room. The party was over as far as I was concerned. 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, December 18, 2002 12:44 AM  
  
Chapter4: The Truth Comes Out  
  
Summary: Sebastian catches Kathryn with her guard down.  
  
  
"Wanna go some place more private?" The girl sitting next to me whispered in my ear.  
  
I looked over at my attempted seducer and tried to muster up some sort of desire. I only felt nothing at all for her. Even though she was passibly attractive it seemed to take to much effort to summon up some sort of stirring for her. Instead I roughly pushed her away from me and made my way to the makeshift bar. I was at a party thrown by my good friend Blain Tuttle and I was starting to regret that I bothered to come. It was really the same people trying to get themselves drunk and act stupid. Maybe I was too jaded, I don't know. It just seemed that all my former daily activities seemed so.... boring. As I made my way towards Blain's bar, much to my suprise I saw Kathryn sitting on a bar stool downing shots like it was water.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." I said as I sat down at the stool next to her.  
  
Kathryn looked over at the direction of my voice and scowled when she saw it was me.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She snapped.  
  
Why do I put myself this? Did I really believe that when I approached her she actually would be pleasent towards me? God I really must be a glutton. I tried my best to ignore her surly attitude and smiled pleasently to her.  
  
"Now is that the way to treat someone?" I asked wagging my finger in her face. "Didn't you mother ever teach you any manners?"  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sebastian." She began in a controlled voice. "If you are here to practice your charms on me then do us all a favor and go to hell."  
  
Jesus! What the hell did it take her to act like a human being? "What's the matter?" I asked with false sympathy in my voice."Drowning your sorrows over a lost love?"  
  
She gave me a dirty look and reached to pour more vodka in her shot glass. "You should know.Big mouth!"  
  
So Court didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Not suprising really, keeping secrets required thinking skills and Court lacked them. "I take it Court doesn't share your tastes in conquests." I said.  
  
Kathryn jumped off the bar stool and stood before me. "What the hell do you want from me?!!" Kathryn demanded angrily.  
  
What did I want from her? At first she was just gonna be another conquest, but something changed. I can't describe it, but for the first time in my life I actually was intriuged by someone. Now I am not somebody easily distracted, but there was something about her that I felt drawn to. I couldn't tell her that so I shrugged my shoulders and reached behind her for the vodka bottle.  
  
Kathryn wasn't having that and grabbed my arm. "Ever since day one you have been constantly bugging me with your pathetic playboy ways. What you don't know hwo to take no for an answer.  
  
That really got to me! Fuck her! Who the hell was she to try and tell my liitle act was pathetic?  
  
"Like you should talk!" I said.  
  
Kathryn's eyes flashed with anger. "What the fuck does that mean?"  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" I repeated. "Yes mother I am sweet and good." I said mocking her in a high piched voice."Meanwhile I am off screwing the staff in the garden!"  
  
"C;mon Kathryn what the hell do you expect do get with that false Mary Sunshine routine?" I asked her scornfully.  
  
Kathryn stood there for a secod still. I was actually getting ready to block a blow or something. Instead she smiled at me. One of the coldest smiles I have ever seen.  
  
"Anything and anybody I want." Kathryn said in a low deadly whisper.  
  
Now here I was thinking I was too jaded and have seen everything! Oh no I was actually shocked and sat there not knowing how to answer or anything. She walked away and I remembered those eyes of hers. Once thinking they were a pretty emerald green I realized where I saw those eyes before. The same predatory look of an user on her mother.  
  
******************  
  
"Valmont I don't know everybody in the world you know!" Blain protested to me for like the millionth time.  
  
"Blain are you gonna aactually and try and tell me that you don't know anyone in Boston?" I asked.  
  
Blain averted his eyes and sighed. "It's gonna cost you." Blain said.  
  
"You know money is no object."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Blain asked.  
  
"Everything!" I said forcibly. "What she eats for lunch I don't care anything they can dig up." I said  
  
Blain finally agreed and after saying goodbyes I left his house. I hoped Blain's cohorts could dig up something good on Kathryn. It was time to finally know the real Kathryn Merteuil, 


	5. Politics

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, December 19, 2002 2:19 PM  
  
Chapter 4: Politics  
  
Summary: Sebastian is disgusted to learn Kathryn is running for class president.  
  
  
Monday morning when I entered my school I was greeted by Kathryn's smiling face. No Kathryn didn't have a personality change over the weekend. It was a life size poster of a smiling Kathryn hanging on the hallway walls. That was not when I needed to see this early in the morning.  
  
"What the hell is all this?" I asked a passing by student.  
  
The girl looked at the poster and at me. "What do you think it is?" The girl asked disdainfully. "It's a poster announcing she's running for president." The girl answered walking away shaking her head.  
  
I knew what it was, but what I wanted to know was how someone that came to out school for over a week thought she should be able to tell us how to run it! Unreal! I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Blain's number.  
  
"Any news?" I barked into the phone when I heard Blain's sleepy hello.  
  
"Jesus Sebastian!" Blain began to complain. "It's been a freaking day!"   
  
I swallowed my annoyance and tried my best to be nice. "Fine call me when you do get news." I said and pushed the End button. Of course as soon as I put my phone away one of Kathryn's minions came towards me with a boxful of Kathryn buttons. Already she recurited a bunch of losers that hoped to be accpeted by attaching themselves to her to do her errands.  
  
"Wear a Kathryn for President button?" The girl asked me and thrust a button in my direction.  
  
I took the button from her and looked at it. It was a smaller version of the posters. I snapped the button in half to the girl's horror. "No fucking way!" I snarled at her.  
  
"I'm telling Kathryn!" The girl threatened.  
  
Like that scared me! I knocked the box of buttons out of the girls hand and rudely pushed past her. Who needed this shit this early in the morning?  
  
**************  
  
By the weeks end I have had enough of seeing Kathryn's smiling face plastered all over and almost was ready to explode inside. Luckily Blain's call came to inform me that his guys in Boston had finally finished their task. Once I heard the news I jumped into my car and flew over to Blain's house.   
  
Now Blain has been my oldest friend and knew me better then anyone, so he wasn't the least bit startled when I burst open the front door without knocking. He sat calmly at his desk and was busy separating the seeds from his weed from his supplier. Hell I wouldn't have been suprised if he sat there with a stopwatch and sat there timing how long it would take me to get to his house.  
  
"Where is it?" I demanded.  
  
"Sebastian you know the rules. Money first." Blain said without looking up.  
  
"C'mon Blain you know I am good for it."  
  
"I might know, but my friends don't know."  
  
I sighed and whipped out my bollfold and started peeling off bills. Blain finally looked up and grabbed the pile of cash.  
  
"Here you go." Blain said handing me a manilla folder.  
  
I snatched the folder out of his hands and plopped myself down in the nearest chair and began to read. Blain's guys were good! They uncovered every rock and told me more then I needed to know about Kathryn then I ever needed to know. Her favorite lunch (spicy tuna roll), her habits and a very curious peice of information. It seems that before transferring to Manchester Prep she hired a private investigator to dig up information about anyone that was important that attended the school. Now I knew whe she was so confident coming to this school, she knew everything about everyone and the knew nothing about her! It made sense why she was so willing to blow me off, she already knew about my repuation before she even knew me.  
  
Oh she was good! If she didn't aggravate the hell out of me I could even admire her.  
  
"Well anything good?" Blain asked looking up from his desk.  
  
"Blian my man." I sad smiling at my friend. "I am very pleased."  
  
I took out my billfold and peeled off a few more bills. "Consider it a bonus." I said and handed them over to Blain.  
  
He greedily took the money. I am sure he would keep them for himself, but I didn't care he deserved it!  
  
"Catch you later." I called off to Blain and walked out of his house.  
  
It was time to pay a certain someone a visit! 


	6. As the Games Begin

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, December 20, 2002 11:20 AM  
  
Chapter6: As the games begin  
  
Summary: Sebastian goes to see Kathryn and she responds quite unexpected  
  
"What do you want?" Kathryn asked rudely when she opened her front door and saw it was me.  
  
I ignored her rudeness and smiled nicely at Kathryn. "May I come in? We need to talk."  
  
"I seriously doubt that."  
  
Why does everything with her need to be a battle? "I think you would like to know the news I bring from Boston."  
  
Now that got her attention. I could tell she was wondering what I would know about her and Boston.  
  
"Fine." Kathryn said and opened the door wider to let me in.  
  
When I entered her hallway she without a word to me began to walk away from me and towards the nearest room. What a bitch! She didn't even turn around to see if I was gonna follow her. Gritting my teeth I followed her into the living room.  
  
"Make it snappy." Kathryn said rudely and sat on the couch.  
  
I stood there staring at her. Even now I was still struck by her beauty. She sat there and stared at me absentmindenly fingering a crucafix she wore around her neck.  
  
"Pretty cross." I commented. "May I see it?"  
  
"No." Kathryn said sharply.  
  
"C'mon I just want to admire it."  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes and lifted the chain over her head and handed the cross to me.  
  
I took the crucafix from her and admired it for a few seconds. Without any warning I unscrewed the top off and peered into the hollow center.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Kathryn asked . alarmed.  
  
I smiled wickedly at her and began to pour the contents onto the floor. "Nice." I said sarcastically.  
  
She stood there before me and I could tell she didn't know to be afraid or pissed. Pissed that I just wasted some of her drug coke or scared that someone knew her secret.She stared at me and I did see a flicker of fear cross her face, but it didn't last long and she looked at me with a hard stare.  
  
"Who told you?" She asked.  
  
I smirked at her and ground my foot into the white powder. To my pleasure I saw that she slighty winced at the sight of me wasting her coke. "I have my sources."  
  
Kathryn refused to show any fear and I had to silently admire her for that. "What do you want?" She asked calmly.  
  
Even now in this moment of defeat she still showed class or any weakness. That aggravated me. What the hell did it take to break her? "Maybe I want nothing. Just the satisfaction of you knnowing is enough." I said.  
  
Kathryn laughed harshly at that. "I seriously doubt that. Now out with it what the fuck do you want?"  
  
What did I want? What I wanted was for her to beg or show some type of weakness, but she refused to do either. Now my talents don't just consist of just seducing. I have blackmailed a few people and whenever confronted with their dirty laundry they usually begged or at least gave me an indication that I had the advantage. Kathryn was nothing like that and stared as impassively at me that we could be talkinng about the weather.  
  
"I 'll think about it." I said and went to leave.  
  
"What will you do with the information in the meantime?" She asked and for the first time I heard her voice waver.  
  
"Why keep it near and dear to my heart." I said and walked out the door.  
  
*********************  
  
"What did you say?" I asked my butler.  
  
The poor man looked at me nervously and repeated himself." I said that a Miss Mereuil is here to see you."  
  
Now it has been only one day and already she was coming to check up on that I told noone. She must be more worried then I thought. "Show her up." I said to my butler.  
  
The butler nodded and went downstairs to get her. I was actually suprised that she came herself to see me so soonnn. I hurried and threw a robe over myself and waited for Kathryn to enter my room.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Kathryn chirped when she entered my room.  
  
For this early in the morning she looked very chipper. Curiously though she was wearing a long trench coat.  
  
"What do I have to owe this pleasure." I asked.  
  
"I came to ask you to please forget what you know and move on." Kathryn said.  
  
Was she begging? Now It wasn't the traditional begging, but this is probably as close as you come with Kathryn "Why should I?" I asked quite enjoying the power I held over her.  
  
Kathryn didn't answer me at first. She untied her trench coat and let it drop to the floor. Underneath she was naked! Only wearing a pair of spiked high heels.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Kathryn didn't answer only just stood there without saying a word. I couldn't help, but stare at her glorious body. In full veiw were those slender supple legs of hers and her small, but firm breasts. I have senn plenty of girls naked, but this was the only one that stirred me inside. I felt myself drawn to her and reached out my hand to touch her. Her skin was so soft and I closed my eyes as I cupped her breasts in my hands. I heard her slightly moan as I squeezed them. With my other hand I slightly pulled her nipple of her other breast. I caught myself in time and turned around suddenly.  
  
"What type of game are you playing?" I demanded as I walked as far as I could get from her.  
  
"Any type you want." She said in a sexy voice.  
  
You know how earlier I said I didn't like when women tried to hard to be sexy? Well with Kathryn either it was a hell of act or she was the real thing. I turned my head to the wall and silently willed her away. I heard a movment and she slightly moaned. I refused to look and sat there like I was fascinated with my wallpaper.  
  
"Ooooh Sebastain." She moaned out loud.  
  
That did it and I couldn't help but look. Hell ask any guy and hearing a chick call out your name in pleasure, and it did it for them. I peeked over my shoulder and saw her writhing around in pleasure on my bed. I knew what she was doing and I couldn't help to get a closer look. She lay naked on my bed with one hand between her legs and the other playing with her nipples.  
  
"C'mon Sebastian help me finsish off." She called out to me sexily.  
  
I should have. I should just drop my pants and slide into her and give her the fucking of a lifetime. But I couldn't. Call it pride I don't know, but even with every conquest I wanted them on their backs because that WANTED to. Not because they felt they could con trol me if I did. I walked away and locked my self in the bathroom. Pretty patheric huh? I was hiding in my own house! I splashed some water on my face and sat on the closed toilet bowl trying to settle my nerves and wait out Kathryn. Right after I went into the bathroomm the moans stopped and there was complete silence. To make sure I waited a few monents before opening the bathroom door. She was gone and I breathed a sigh of releif as I plopped myself down on my bed. That's when I noticed a peice of black satin cloth and a note attached to it. On further inspection I saw it was a pair of panties and the note attached to it read :  
  
Just in case you needed them later.  
  
Bitch! 


	7. Your Move

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Friday, January 03, 2003 1:24 PM  
  
Chapter 7: Your Move  
  
Summary: Sebastian has a confrontation with Kathryn with suprising results  
  
  
My life was a mess. I trace it to the start of Kathryn's entrance of Manchester Prep. I had to be truthful to myself and admit that I didn't want to destroy her. Sure I wanted to see her be knocked down a peg or two, but that was it really. She got under my skin and I thought of her laying on my bed playing with herself constantly. What a schmuck I was !  
  
Back in school Kathryn ignored me any time she ran into me. I guess she wasn't used to being turned down. It really is incredible that hours ago she was on my bed asking me to fuck her and now she pretended that I didn't exist. She was a cold one alright.  
  
"Vote for Kathryn!" A girl called out from a table set up in the middle of the hallway.   
  
The girl was good. She had somehow roped some miserable nerd to be her errand girl.The girl probably worked tirelessly for Kathryn in the hope of somehow being accepted by Kathryn. Poor deluded loser!  
  
"Why should I vote for her?" I asked the girl at the table. She was a pitiful sight, with stringy hair and a horrible acne condition. She was someone that you couldn't help but feel sorry for.  
  
The girl stopped her chant and looked at me questioningly. "Well why not?" She asked confused.  
  
I sighed and said in a patient voice like talking to a child. "What makes you think that she would make a good president?"   
  
That stumped her. She stood there puzzled and struggling for an answer. I knew she didn't have one. It just proved my theory that Kathryn made her some sort of promise to help her get more popular. It was sad really that somoene would be so pathetic and promised some sort of unattainable prize. Now before you start thinking that I was getting soft in the head or something. it's not what was happening. I simply was making an observation about the power that Kathryn held over people. Deep down I had to admit that she held some power over me. What was it? The fact that she turned me down? Maybe, but I seriously doubted that was the only reason I couldn't get that face out of my dreams.  
  
"Save yourself the trouble." I said to the girl and walked away. I really did not want an answer to my question.  
  
  
School went downhill for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang I couldn't get out of my seat fast enough. Of course right when I was putting my books in my locker, Kathryn sauntered over to my locker and stood there with her arms crossed against her chest.  
  
"Don't you have anything else to do besides harrass my staff?" She demanded.  
  
"Your staff?" I asked. What the hell did she think she was? The Queen of England? "I didn't know you were imprtant enough to have your own staff." I said sarcastically.  
  
"That's right my staff." She said nastily."After all the class president does need one." She said with arrogance.  
  
That just set me off. Her high and might point finally broke me. Who the fuck did she think she was? I reached over and grabbed her arm.   
  
"Let go of me!" Kathryn hissed in a furious whisper.  
  
I ignored her and roughly dragged her to the nearest empty classroom. I slammed the door shut and that's when I finally let go of her arm.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"We need to talk." I said calmly.  
  
Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I don't think so! You had your chance. Now let me out!"   
  
I stood in her way as she tried push past me."Tell me how will the school vote for a president that is nothing but a common druggie." I taunted.  
  
For a breif second a shadow of fear crossed her eyes. But only for a second did I see that Kathryn wasn't as mighty as she liked people to think.  
  
"I seriously doubt you will tell anyone. If you wanted to you would have already." She said in a confident tone.  
  
I laughed a curt humorless laugh. "Kathryn don't under estimate me."   
  
"Ooh I am scared." Kathryn said snottily.  
  
Dumb Bitch! What the hell did it take to break her? Without really thinking I roughly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. I didn't know what I was gonna do. I just reacted and wanted to shake the dumb bitch silly! After I grabbed her I realized I was letting her get the best of me. So I went to let go of her arm when I saw her face. Her eyes. Despite Kathryn's best effort to keep her face devoid of any reaction, I saw the unmistakable look of desire in her eyes. Triumphant I pulled her closer and roughly kissed her.  
  
She resisted for a second, but relaxed herself in my embrace and opened her mouth to accept my tongue. Our kiss wasn't a passionate or the least bit affectionate. It was a violent crash of tongues. Even in the heat of passion she tried to get the advantage. Well that was where she was gonna lose!   
  
I pushed her gainst the wall and began to rub myself over her. I slipped my hand under her skirt in her panties. To my satisfaction she was soaking wet. Instead of thrusting my fingers inside her I teased her by massaging around her pussy. Everywhere I touched except where she wanted me to the most. I felt her tremble with desire and I knew I was doing it right. With my other hand I unzipped my pants and pulled out my dick. I rubbed the tip against her panties and she moaned out loud. I did this for a few minutes waiting for her to break.   
  
It didn't take longer then a few minutes when she finally exploded.  
  
"God damn it! Will you finally fuck me?!!" She demanded angrily.  
  
"Ask nicely." I said as I stroked her in between her legs.  
  
She sighed with frustation. I knew she wasn't used to asking for anything. "Please Sebastian will you fuck me?" She asked in controlled voice. I guess that's what she considered nice.  
  
"C'mon Kathryn I know you can be nicer then that." I whispered in her ear.  
  
She sighed again and kept quiet for a few seconds. I almost expected her to push me off of her then. But with Kathryn it was always a suprise.  
  
"Please Sebastian fuck me." Kathryn said with a voice so full of desire.  
  
That's what I wanted. I licked her ear and stroked her pussy for a few seconds before I suddenly pulled away and zipped my pants up.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded in disbeleif  
  
"I owed you this." I said and smirked at her.  
  
Under her suprised gaze I walked out of the room 


	8. War

Chapter 8: War Summary: Kathryn is out to get Sebastian for making a fool of her  
  
"Son?" My father called out from behind my closed bedroom door.  
  
I was laying on my bed listening to my cd player when I heard my father call me. What did he want? My father barely ever came up to my room. I don't think he ever made it past his office.  
  
I lowered the volume with my remote and called out "It's open."  
  
My father entered and looked around nervously. He looked very out of his element up here in my room. The man was at home behind a desk not in a teenager's room. Hell I was surprised he even knew where my room was.  
  
"What's up?" I asked curiously. Maybe it was time for our annual bonding talk. Every so often my father tried to touch base with me and have a meaningful conversation about whatever he saw on tv that teenagers today were into now.  
  
My father sat down on the edge of my bed. "We need to talk." He said gravely.  
  
"About?" I asked already bored with the conversation.  
  
"For the last weeks I have been keeping company with a certain someone-" He pagan to rattle on.  
  
Oh great! I thought to myself. My father was getting serious about someone and playing the concerned father he wanted to see if his little boy approved. I let him drone on and say his piece.  
  
"Sebastian! Are you listening?" He asked suddenly in a sharp tone.  
  
I looked up at surprise. I wasn't listening actually. I was just hoping he would drone on and then leave me be. But of course he had to be diffucult. "Yeah sure Dad." I said.  
  
"Well that what do you have to say about what I just told you?" He asked.  
  
Great he was gonna make me work! "Whatever you want." I said vaguely.  
  
My father looked at for a brief second and shook his head. "Sebastian pay attention this isn't a laughing matter."  
  
Realizing that my vague answers wasn't gonna satisfy him I began to listen and see what was so "important"  
  
"Like I was saying." My father began again. "Recently I have been seeing someone. Any guesses about who?" He asked looking at me.  
  
Jesus! What the hell did I care? Like his love life mattered to me? "Amber?" I asked guessing. Figuring his taste in women, the name Amber seemed like a safe guess.  
  
My father just shook his impatiently. "Sebastian this is serious!"  
  
"I don't know who!"  
  
"A mother of one of your classmates." He began to hint.  
  
I got a strange feeling in my stomach and looked at my father. Oh god! Please not her! I thought to myself. "Tell me." I said to my father and braced myself for the name.  
  
"Tiffany Merteuil." My father said. And just the way he said her name made me cringe. He looked like a lovesick fool!  
  
"Anyway. That's not the point." He said and looked directly at me. "It seems that her daughter Kathryn has a few complaints about you."  
  
Why was I not surprised. After out last encounter I wasn't shocked but I saw curious about what the complaints were. "Such as?"  
  
My father sighed. "That on a few occasion you tried to force yourself on her."  
  
I almost laughed out loud! Now this was the same girl that a few short days ago was writhing around on my bed begging for me to fuck her? I let out a bitter laugh. "Far from it!" I said snottily.  
  
My father didn't seem happy though. He gave me the same grave look that he did when he came into my room. "Look Sebastian I know Kathryn is a very attractive girl, but you have to show some self control." My father began to lecture.  
  
I looked at my father for a second to see if he was serious. I mean come on! He knew how I was with the ladies! Did he actually think I would have to try and "force myself" on someone? Apparently he did, because my father continued to look at me with that serious expression of his. Unbelievable! That damn witch really pulled some sort of act!  
  
I was seriously pissed! "Come on. You know better than that." I said looking at my father appealingly.  
  
My father averted his eyes from mine and sighed heavily. "Look Sebastian I am starting to care for this woman and I would hate for any unneeded conflict to hamper this relationship." He said and looked at me meaningfully.  
  
Oh I got it alright. "Yeah sure whatever." I said to may father as calmly as I could.  
  
My father finally began to smile and looked at me happily. "Good." He said and rose from my bed. "You'll see Sebastian. It all will blow over in time." My father said and went to leave my room.  
  
Oh it will work out alright I am sure. Yeah as soon as Kathryn tried to drive my father from sending me away! My father didn't come out and say it, but I got the implied hint and knew what he was driving at. Now I knew Kathryn was devious and I am sure she was really pissed off at me. I knew she would strike back at some way. But this was an all time low! She wouldn't stop at this I am sure of it. She wouldn't be happy unless I was far away from her. Because I had the nerve to make a fool of her and she was sure as hell wasn't having that! I sighed as I realized that the only course of action I could take was what I was trying not to.  
  
"Man I don't know about this." Blain said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked impatiently. Blain would not stop freaking complaining since I came and picked him up. He may be one of my closest friends, but he was driving me crazy!  
  
"I know you have it in for her, but isn't this a little extreme?" He asked.  
  
Was he kidding? The bitch tried to ruin me! All along I was being the sucker while she was playing me all along. I wasn't gonna take any more shit anymore. The bitch wanted to play hardball? Well I was prepared!  
  
I ignored Blain and roughly grabbed my car door handle. "Get your stuff and come on." I said sharply.  
  
Blain sighed and complied with me. "I am telling you it's a mistake." Blain said.  
  
I continue to ignore Blain and walked ahead of him. What the hell did he know?  
  
The next day at school I could hardly contain my excitement as I parked my car in the school parking lot. For the first time in years I got here early and hung around the courtyard an waited for the rest of the students to show up. Today was the day and couldn't wait to see Kathryn show up.  
  
Gradually students began to arrive and enter the school. Oh to see their reactions! I would have loved to, but I had to wait for the queen herself. Her reaction was the one I was interest in. Kathryn's Rolls Royce finally pulled up to the school and Kathryn jumped out of the back seat. She looked at me watching her and she sneered at me.Enjoy it while you can! I thought to myself and scrambled to my feet to make it into the building ahead of her.  
  
When I entered the school, the hallway was deadly quiet as the all had their heads raised as they looked at the posters hanging up on the walls, the me and Blain had hung the previous night.  
  
"She's coming now." I announced in a loud voice to the students.  
  
When Kathryn burst through the doors the students all stared at Kathryn. She was puzzled by all this and looked around with a puzzled smile. Only did she notice the posters hanging on the wall.. She started at them in shock for a minute. They were very explicit showing Kathryn in one with a straw up her nose getting a snortfull of cocaine. The other one that was my personal favorite was one of her on all fours with one man taking her from behind and her giving another man head. Their were thoughtfully supplied by Blain's guys from Boston.  
  
All while Kathryn's life was shattering right in front of her there was one thing troubling me. While at this very moment when I should be filled with triumph, I wasn't.  
  
"You 'll regret this." Blain told me before I dropped him off last night.  
  
What a pain I thought to myself when he said that to me. It was ironic really, the very moment I should be filled with triumph, I wasn't. Instead I felt the sharp of remorse sear through me. 


	9. Life Goes ON

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Saturday, January 11, 2003 1:17 AM  
  
Chapter 9: Life Goes On  
  
Summary: Sebastian moves on with his life but is it the end of Kathryn?  
  
  
Life went on as usual for me after the Kathryn incident. Shortly after that morning Kathryn quietly withdrew from school. I don't know what happend to her, she still lived in New York because my father dated her mother for a little while. Eventually their big romance died down and my father went back to his skirt chasing and work.  
  
As for me? Well life went on and I continued to seduce the better half of the female population. It was mindless sex really and I figured that was how my life would continue until I was old and shriveled and didn't care about sex anymore. A touch dramatic I suppose, but I always did have the flair for dramatics. I thought of Kathryn though and wondered what happend to her. I drove past her house a few times but never stopped by. What was I supposed to say? "Hi Kathryn I ruined your life, but now I'm sorry."? Like that would go over well!   
  
I always lived my life like how I wanted to and was never one to dwell on the past, but sometimes I caught myself remembering that one day in school when I first laid eyes on Kathryn. Even then I was swept away by her beauty. Maybe if I did things a little differntly there would have been a better outcome. I guess I will never know. But I will tell you something though, at night I was haunted by visions of a certain green eyed female.  
  
************  
6 Months Later  
  
  
My life continued on and I graduated from highschool. Yes I finallly made it out of the school and was now on the way of being a productive member of society. Scary huh? In the fall I would be attending NYU and majoring in photography. Until then I took it easy and partied my way through the summer.   
  
I was at a pool party at somebody I went to school with. Noone important really, just someone that had an empty house and some booze out. That's what mattered to me and I laid on a raft in the pool lazily drinking a bottle of beer. There was plenty of somewhat decent girls trying to score with me, but I really wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to get drunk and catch some rays. That's what I was doing when I heard the unmistakable laugh of the girl that haunted my dreams at night. My eyes flew open and I began to scan the area for the owner of that voice. I saw her finally sitting on a lounge chair talking to a group of male admirers. I jumped off my raft and made the way over in her direction to get a better look at her.  
  
She looked dynamite! Her skin was a golden brown and the green bikini she wore complimented her tan. And that body! Her bikini showed off every curve. It let little to the imagination and the effect oozed sex appeal. Now what should I do? I thought to myself. If I approached her there is the good chance that she would push me in the pool and try to drown me! Guessing there were too many people around to make a scene I got out of the pool and uncertainly began to walk towards her. As I approached her, she turned in my direction and her smile froze on her lips when she saw it was me. She looked at me with an unreadable expression and I sighed and hoped for the best.  
  
"Hello Kathryn."  
  
"Hello Sebastian." She said coolly.  
  
The circle of admirerers looked at me warily as I intruded on their precious time with Kathryn. "How have you been?" I asked poliely.  
  
"Fine." She replied just as politely back.  
  
I stood there ackwardly and knew she wasn't gonna make it easy for me. "Will you excuse me guys?" I asked and looked around at the circle of guys.  
  
They looked over at Kathryn for approval and when she gave a curt not they gave me a questioning glance and began to walk away.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked when we were alone.  
  
"I wanted to knw how you have been." I said lamely.  
  
"Like you care?"  
  
I knew I deserved it, but it wasn't making things easier. Charm and bullshit wasn't gonna make it with her and how does one really apologize for ruining someone's life?  
  
"I suppose." Kathryn began to muse out loud."You did me a favor. Saving me from such a lame school like Manchester Prep."  
  
"Well that's one way to look at it." I said and sat down next to her.  
  
She glared over at me. "That still doesn't excuse what you did."  
  
"C'mon Kathryn." I smiled winningly at her "You had it coming. All that shit you pulled and I wasn't supposed to do anything?"  
  
She suprised me by laughing out loud. "You were a worthy opponent I'll give you that."  
  
Holy shit! Was she actually paying me a compliment? Maybe the time gone thawed her a little bit.  
  
"So does it mean you forgive me?" I asked and inched a little bit towards her.  
  
She turned to me and gave me a dirty look. "Sebastian I never forgive and forget."  
  
She jumped to her feet and turned to me. She bent down and whispered in my ear. "It's too bad we could have been a hell of a team!" She said and gave my ear a little lick. 


	10. Checkmate

From: "Michelle Coursen" mcoursen@comcast.net  
Subject:   
Date: Monday, January 13, 2003 4:47 AM  
  
Chapter 10: Checkmate  
  
Summary: Sebastian hears about Kathryn's plans, but he might have a suprise for her.  
  
"Watch your back."  
  
That's the words that Blain spoke to me as soon as I entered his house. I looked over at him in amusement. "Why? Are you planning on stabbing me in it?"  
  
Blain wasn't amused and gave me a grave look. "I am serious. Word around is that a certain someone wants your balls on a silver platter."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." I said and flopped down on Blain's couch.  
  
"Sebastian, I am seriosu this time." Blain sighed. He sat down across from me and gave me a serious look. "Kathryn wants revenge and she wants it bad."  
  
I wasn't suprised. I knew Kathryn wasn't one to roll over and play dead. After I revealed her to all of Manchester Prep, she wasn't finished. Not by a longshot, she was just biding her time until it was the right time to strike. Now usually this didn't bother me at all, I liked having a mental war going as much as the next guy, but Kathryn was too tough of an enemy. After she got some sort of revenge against me I would have to strike back and so on. It would go on forever and I really didn't want to live my life waiting for the boom to be lowered.  
  
"Then I know what I have to do." I said jumping to my feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Blain asked.  
  
I stopped walking to the door and looked over at Blain. "To the enemy's camp."  
  
*******************  
  
"What?!" Kathryn snapped as soon as entered the living room and saw me standing there.  
  
"Hello to you." I said dryly. "Kathryn I have a proposition for you." I paused and waited to see what her reaction would be.  
  
She didn't move and didn't show a flicker of intrest. "And?" she asked giving me a bored look.  
  
"I propose we call a truce." I suggested.  
  
That got a reaction alright. She burst out laughing and shaked her head. "Oh Sebastian why would I agree to that?"  
  
Why would she? What did she have to gain? I didn't have the answers. Instead I walked over to her and roughly grabbed her by the arms. "This is why." I growled and crushed her mouth with my lips.  
  
She began to struggle, but I was stronged and refused to budge and tried to force her mouth open with my tongue. After a few seconds she stopped and began to respond to my kisses. After she finally began to accept my tongue in her mouth I lowered my hand and cupped her breast in my hand. Perfect. Not too small, but a handful just like I prefered. She began to moan as I played with her breasts until her nipple hardened under my touch. Without taking my mouth away I tore open her silk blouse to reveal her lace bra. I wasn't suprised to see that she wore such sexy under garments, I excpected it from her.  
  
Naked her breasts looked even better. Ther were not too small and nice and firm. I bent my head down and began to lick her nipple. I used my other hand to roll her other nipple in between my fingers. That got her and she began to breathe very heavily.I got on my knees and began to work my mouth down her body. When I got to her skirt I reached behind and unzipped her skirt. She wasted no time in stepping out of it and revealed lacy pantied to match her bra. I quickly pulled down her panties and thrust my face in between her legs.  
  
"Hmmmm." Kathryn began to moan as I explored her with my tongue. She moaned loudly as she roughly pulled my hair at the back of my head. I continued until I heard her come to climax.  
  
I looked up at her and gave her a smirk. "Is that good enough of reason?" I asked.  
  
Kathryn half smiled down at me. "I think I need some more convincing."  
  
That's what I wanted to hear.I pulled her down on top of me and continued to convince her.  
  
Now I have fucked quite a lot of girls in my day, but no experince ever compared to that first time with Kathryn. Sure she had just as much as experince as me, but it wasn't just that. With every moan and thrust it was erotic and I had no trouble maintaining an erection with her. Usually with other girls I had to will myself to get hard. Hell with Kathryn I couldn't get hard enough!  
  
She straddled me and began to ride me. The friction of her naked pussy rubbing against my covered dick nearly drove me crazy. She did that for a few minuted until I couldn't take it any more. "God damnit that's enough." I moaned.  
  
"What's enough?" She asked innocently.  
  
"I need to be inside of you." I groaned out to Kathryn.  
  
She looked at me with a sly smile. "Now I am in control." She squeezed my dick beneath my pants and smirked at me.  
  
She coninued to torture my by rubbing her pussy over my covered crotch. I tried to push her off of me so I could take my pants off, but she firmly wrapped her legs around me and refused to budge. Damn! She had some strong thighs!  
  
We continued like this until I think she was going a little bit crazy! She reached under her and unzipped my pants and reached in and pulled out my dick. "Hmm not bad." She murmured and lowered her self on it.  
  
Entering her was pure paradise! Tight and warm I almost came right there! Me the casanove supreme almost came in a few seconds! I couldn't let that happend and gritted my teeth and let my mind wander.  
  
"Jeeeeeesusssssssss!!!" Kathryn moaned out loud and I felt her muscles tighten. She was almost ready and I could go any second.  
  
I grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her faster. I wanted to come with her. When the release happend, Oh my God! An orgasam never felt so good before! She collapsed on top of me and we just sat there breathing heavily.  
  
I would like to say that after that day we lived happily ever after. That's not what happend by a longshot! C'mon are me and Kathryn the type to live happily ver after? Want to know more? Maybe someday you can hear the rest of the story of Kathryn and Sebastian.  
  
The End  
  
Please r&r. Also I have no idea if fanfiction.net will pull this story beacuse I have no idea what they considered nc17. SO I hope this chapter stays up! 


End file.
